


Through His Lens

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Keith has ADHD, M/M, That likes to come over via the fire escape, That's literally all it is is fluff. Family fluff. Dating fluff. Pinning fluff. I got it for ya fam, and has the "bad" luck to fall in love with the boy a floor above their apartment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Keith's fascination with video cameras and the media came from an early age. His mother was always one to document things, whether it be his first words, steps, or tooth lost, she had written it down. And when she wasn't keeping dozens of memory books, she was with a video camera, filming a library's worth of home video to remember her son's younger years with.Keith had always loved the lights from the LEDs and his mother's voice telling him to smile or pay attention. He thought that it was only natural that he would pick up the habit as well - nicking the family camcorder away to video little everyday tasks or visits with his friends. Years later, it seemed like there was no better option than to opt to get Keith's his own camera.This is Keith's story - told through the lens of a camera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are basically oneshots in the same universe. I have yet to decide if they will be updated in chronological order. Therefore, I will put the dates in the chapter titles when each section happened.  
> This is from October 3 '98. Keith is barely two.

         Allura clicked the LED light on the camera and pushed the record button. She let the picture focus before padding from the bed to the adjoining bathroom.

    She joined Shiro in standing next to the counter. Allura went from focusing the frame on her husband, shaving cream smeared all over his cheeks, under his nose and down from his chin - and instead looked towards the small toddler sitting with his feet in unused sink across from his father.

    “Keith, darling!” she cooed, getting the child’s attention effortlessly. His wide, dark eyes zeroed in on his mother and he gasped, clapping his hands at the bright light of her camera. “Do you know what Daddy’s going to be doing, now?” she asked, extending a hand for Keith to take. He did, his small hands clasping around two of her fingers each.

    Keith bubbled, repeating the word “Daddy!” several times, bouncing in his seat and looking to Shiro. Allura moved the camera to focus in on him.

    “What are we doing, Daddy?” she asked, her smirk apparent in his voice, despite not being able to see it in the shot.

    Shiro smiled under all his shaving cream. “I’m finally shaving the beard,” he informed her, clearly excited. “We’re making use of this, our joint day off, so we can do this with Keith here.”

    Allura gave a small, playful hum. “And why is Keith required in this process?”

    Shiro gave a little breath, his eyes flashing. “Because last time I shaved without him, he didn’t recognise me. He wouldn’t even let me hold him.”

    Allura nodded, visible in the vanity and shifted the camera in her hand. Keith had since given her fingers back to her and was looking curiously at the spigot above the sink, rubbing his fingertips along the polished copper. Allura helped him up to stand on the countertop so he could better see the goings ons, a hand still around him so that he wouldn’t fall down again.

    It was very routine from there on out. Shiro went about shaving and Allura watched, taping everything - including little Keith’s shifting interests running around the space, shifting from his father, to the camera and its bright lights, to the vanity and his reflection and back to Shiro. He took a lively interest in the shaving cream before Shiro refused to give it to him.

    When he was finished, Shiro washed his face. Keith wobbled slowly over to him on the counter and watched, a little too closely, as Shiro patted on his aftershave. Another few pats with the towel and Keith was left to look at his father’s face in wonder. Little hands patted around Shiro’s cheeks, seemingly missing the feel of the coarse hair of his father’s beard. He swung his head around to his mother, eyes wide and jaw dropped. He uttered a bubbly mess of syllables that sounded an awful lot like he was questioning their situation.

    “Ma-ma,” he said, looking between Allura and the lens of the camera as he slapped at his dad’s cheeks, leaving Shiro to wince when it got a little too hard. 

    “I know!” Allura burst, reaching her own hand out to feel around the smooth skin. “Different, isn’t it?” Keith didn’t answer, but looked back to Shiro, hands getting a little more gentle in feeling. Allura set the camera down on the counter but didn’t bother to stop the recording just yet. Through the frame, and since Allura had since turned off the bright LEDs, one could still see the little family.

    Allura cupped Shiro’s face and smiled in delight. She widely. She leaned in and pressed a little kiss to Shiro’s upper lip. He smiled, pecked her back. “It’s not scratchy anymore,” she noted. “I like it.”

    “I’m just glad to finally have it off,” Shiro confessed, absently rubbing the hand not holding Keith steady rubbed approvingly along his jaw.

    Allura tutted him. “You’ll miss it soon enough, trust me.”

    “I have many doubts about that, trust  _ me _ ,” Shiro replied with a little laugh.

    She gave his cheek another kiss, rubbing her nose along his skin for just a second before a little hand pulled at her shirt sleeve. Keith tugged insistently at her until she pulled away. “Hmm? Would you want one too? Does Keith want a kiss as well?”

    “Kiss! Kiss!” Keith bubbled, struggling to his mother, reaching out and curling his hands in her shirt and in the ends of her white hair.

    “Alright,” Allura said, taking the child in her arms and kissing his cheeks. He giggled, tucking his chin. He bowed back, leaning away from his mother so he could look around and offer a hand to his father.

    “Daddy!” he called, shaking his hand in invitation.

    Shiro took the tiny hand in his own and put a swift little kiss to Keith’s forehead. “At least he recognises me,” he said, earning a well deserved laugh from Allura.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little series I came up with on Christmas!  
> There should only be around 4 or 5 chapters. I'm hoping to keep this really small, so it doesn't interfere with my other projects - mainly my soulmate AU.
> 
> Please leave me a comment!! My tumblr is @goddammitlance!


End file.
